


Harry Potter and the Ajins

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aristocracy, Avada Kedavra, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Child Harry Potter, Cruciatus, Curses, Elder Wand, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Freedom, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Hero Harry, Immortality, Imperius, Innocence, Innocent Harry, Invisibility Cloak, Japanese Wizarding World, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mirrors, Monsters, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Dark Harry Potter, Potions, Rescue, Resurrection Stone, Running Away, Sleeping Potion Addiction, The Deathly Hallows, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: (Takes place after chapter 43)“Harry…why did you run away from your nice and safe home?” asked Kou.“My so-called home…is nothing more than a prison…a birdcage” said Harry angrily.“What about your parents? At least they seem to care about you…” said Kou.“They won’t let me go…they were my wardens and nothing else…” said Harry sadly.“I’m not smart… but the whole world is way dangerous for ajins now… especially since you’re a kid!” said Kou.“There is no adventure without danger…” said Harry smiling excitedly.-----Kou doesn't know what mess he got into when he brings a wizard child lord named Harry (who is a young ajin as well) out of his gilded cage who wishes for freedom...How far will Kou go to protect this boy?What price will Harry pay for his freedom?Can Kou prevent Harry from turning to the dark side of magic?





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Ajin

_Harry is inside the birdcage sitting in the swing…He sees hands of shadows going between the bars… they are unable to reach the boy….but it frightens Harry not knowing their intentions…_

_~~~_

Harry opens his eyes from that nightmare…he get up from his comfortable bed and he looks through the window of the lovely oriental building he and his adoptive parents are living in…A tear drop his eye…

He have been living with such a pair of such loving parents…they are very loving…they will never ever hurt him…they taught him so many things that would be beyond a normal human’s imagination… they give him everything he ever desire…except freedom… For some reason they will not let him leave home beyond the fence without permission and they refuse to let him visit the muggle world…

Harry looks out the window…His home is very peaceful, very beautiful… **and very isolated**...the food is always delicious and plentiful…The water is always fresh and the air…

Harry takes a deep breath… ** _black dust-like substance come out of him and a black ghost with antlers and a pair hooves appear in front of him_** …

**_“This is just a gilded cage and nothing more…part of me wants to remain here but another part of me wants to see the world…”_ **

Harry wipes his emerald eyes…he looks at the mirror… and he smiles with he come up with an idea…

~~~

Kou is walking through the alley…sobbing … Losing Hirasawa really hurts him and it breaks his heart that Kei left him…

He doesn’t want to show his face to Tosaki…or Izumi…

“After everything I’ve been through…It’s for nothing…” whispered Kou

_“Hey”_

Kou’s eyes widen and he look around…It sounds like a kid… ** _For some reason this boy’s voice is filling his heart with hope…_**

_“Can anybody hear me?”_

Kou look around trying to follow the voice.

_“Hello?”_

“I can hear you…where are you?” said Kou barely stopping his sobbing.

_“FINALLY THERE’S SOMEONE!!! I’M HERE! BEHIND YOU!!!”_

Kou looks behind him at an old mirror…but instead of his reflection…it is a little boy in strange clothes with glasses, wild messy black hair, a pair of emerald eyes filled with hope, and a strange birthmark on his forehead…

“WHOA A TALKING MIRROR!” screamed Kou looking at the boy in the reflection.

Harry laughs

 _“Um actually I am talking to you through a mirror but anyway …Muggle or Wizard?”_ asked Harry.

“What’s a muggle?” asked Kou.

Harry claps excitedly.

 _“Ok great! So where are you?”_ asked Harry.

Kou tells him his location…

 _“YES YOU’RE CLOSE!!! Ok so hear me out! I am trapped in this mansion at bottom of mountain where the dark forest is…follow the_ _Yōsei, watch out for the Yuki Onnas and the Orges…I need you to get me out of there…I WANT OUT”_ said Harry on his knees begging Kou.


	2. The Boy In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives a quest to Nakano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here's a second chapter

“Um who are you?” asked Kou showing concern for the mirror-boy.

“ _I’m Harry, Just Harry…”_ said Harry.

“Ok I’m Nakano Kou” said Kou

 _“Nice to meet you…I am trapped here and **I chose you to free me from my prison**… **to take me on a world adventure…and help me find the 3 deathly hallows**_” said Harry.

Nakano eyes widen in awe…

“Ok Harry… where are you?” said Nakano.

“ ** _I told you_** _! The mansion is at the bottom of the mountain deep the forest…it is near the city you are in! You’ll meet some Yōsei who will help you get to me…Keep your distant from the Yuki Onnas, and the Ogres…Oh I almost forgot… **Don’t let Kitsunes fool you**_ ” said Harry.

“W-what?” said Kou in shock of hearing names from mythology…But then again a boy is talking to him through a mirror…

Suddenly there’s sounds of footsteps…

“ _Bocchan…What are you doing_?” said a kind female voice.

“ _A-ah! Nothing I am just playing_!” said Harry nervously.

“Harry?” said Kou.

Harry shushes Kou quickly.

“ _REMEMBER WHAT I SAY! I BEG OF YOU TO DO SAVE ME! … **Help me Nakano…You’re my only hope**!_ ” whispered Harry loudly as he vanishes…The mirror turns back to normal…

“WAIT!!! WHAT IS A **_MUGGLE_** AND WHAT ARE **_DEATHLY HALLOWS_**?!” shouted Nakano.

The mirror doesn’t respond and Kou sighs…

“Hey look at the crazy kid talking to a mirror!” said a man laughing at him along with the other thugs laughing at Kou.

Kou sighs and he runs… ** _to the direction of the forest_** …

Nakano doesn’t know why he is doing this…

“I want to stop Satou…but I guess this kid needs help right now…I must save this kid then” thought Kou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I copy a quote from star wars


	3. Kou's Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou's quest begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the images
> 
> Aika's appearance: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorsofmyth/images/d/d0/Japanese_fairy_photo_sculpture-r11ef8bd319984b77a5bdae600fa0873b_x7saw_8byvr_512.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130630071956
> 
> flute's music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEMKzSrSaTI

Kou is walking the forest, he still didn’t see this Yōsei yet… Maybe the creatures the boy mention are codewords or something… That thought made Kou **wish** that Kei was here to help him…

He continue on his path…

_“~Hello there~”_

Kou looks up above him and his eyes widen…

A tiny woman in an oriental dress with colorful wings on her back with a tooth-pick size flute…it is a Yōsei, a Japanese fairy.

Kou screams in shock while the tiny woman mockingly screams back.

When they stop, the Yōsei smiles brightly…

“So do you happen to see a boy in a mirror?” asked the fairy.

“W-what are you?” asked Kou in shock.

“Um first of all you meant who and second of all I’m a Yōsei and third of all you didn’t answer my question! …Did you see the boy in a mirror?” asked the Yōsei sternly.

“a-ah yeah” said Kou with realization.

“Oh good that saves time! Ok do you know the boy’s name?” said Yōsei.

“Uh, Harry right?” said Kou.

Yōsei nods to him.

“Alright! So he sent me to guide you to the mansion he’s imprisoned in! So last question, do you remember his warnings?” said Yōsei.

“Something about the _Onis_ , the _Yuki Onnas_ , and the _Kitsunes_ ” said Kou.

“Well at lease you remember the types of creatures to watch out for” said Yōsei.

“w-what?” said Kou.

“Alright let’s go! Remember to follow me and don’t astray from this path! And watch out for the creatures Harry warned you about” said the Yōsei.

“Ok um, what’s your name?” asked Kou.

“Aika” said the Yōsei cheerfully.

“Ok and I’m Kou Nakano” said Kou.

“Oh and another thing! If I lost you follow this music” said Aika as she blows her tiny flute…

A loud and lovely song comes out of Aika’s flute… It amazes Kou that such a majestic song comes from this tiny flute…He knows he won’t forget it.

“Ok now follow me!” said Aika leading Kou forward deeper in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Kou will face some orges or onis which ever names are best for those japanese monsters


	4. Onis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou faces Onis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Kou follows Aika for a whole day, He hears some growls…

“OH NO! GET DOWN” whispered the fairy loudly.

“W-what!” said Kou.

“BE QUIET THEY’LL HEAR YOU” said Aika fearfully as she pulled Kou down behind the bushes....

Kou through a bush, his eyes widen…

He sees some huge brutal looking creatures with horns and sharp teeth...each of them is carrying an iron club and wearing a tiger-striped lion clothes…

“We must sneak pass quietly, I didn’t know that they are blocking the short path! NOW WE MUST GO THAT THE 3-DAY PATH!!!” whispered Aika.

“Why can’t we face them?” asked Kou.

“SHHHH BE QUIET! No! They are **Onis**!!! Very strong! I don’t think you can defeat them! They could rip you apart and kill you!” whispered Aika nervously.

Kou chuckled nervously.

“Than you don’t know me” said Kou.

Kou gets up and walks towards the orges.

“Hey you guys, I didn’t know you guys are real…I usually see you guys in paintings, vases, masks and stuff though...” said Kou.

The onis glares at Kou threateningly.

“YOU IDIOT!” shouted Aika fearfully.

One oni bashes Kou on the head with his iron club. Kou fell down dead…

Aika looks down sadly…

“ **Lord Potter-Black** … I’m sorry… now you have to find **another rescuer** again...” whispered Aika sadly.

Suddenly Aika sees black stuff coming out of Kou, Kou gets up and the onis get confused.

“What on earth!” said Aika.

“I guess you never saw an ajin before...” said Kou and he attempts to go to the path.

The Onis caught Kou, and begins killing Kou again...over and over again.

**(Hours later)**

Kou walks through the forest in torn up clothes...Aika is in shocked.

“I never thought you were an ajin… but could’ve have taken the other way” said Aika.

“Yeah but you should have the look on their faces when they were going to hit me with their clubs but they hit each instead knocking them out!” said Kou laughing.

Kou then stops laughing “Until… they attack each other and kill each other...” Kou is looking traumatized.

“Such **a brave and stupid guy**...” thought Aika.

~~~

Harry watches out the window, looking at the forest, he is wearing fancy black robes with red and gold edges. His eyes are filled with hope, determination and patience.

“ _ **Don’t fail me outsider...please don’t**_ ” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like the chapter tell me what is wrong,
> 
> Also
> 
> next chapter Kou will face the Yuki Onnas

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
